Who needs a Hoyt?
by findmyway
Summary: What if Joey and Monica's hug in TOW the jam had escalated into something, neither one of them could have ever expected? Monoey. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So a week ago I watched **_**TOW the jam **_**again and today I suddenly got this great idea to write a Monoey fic about it. Anyway, enjoy the following**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Friends. Plus, I used a bit of dialogue from the actual episode, at the beginning.**

It was still morning, when Joey casually came strolling into Monica's apartment, to bring back the empty jar of jam he'd just finished.

" Hey," he greeted.

" Hey," Monica retorted, walking over to him, with her gray blouse slung over her arm.

" Where are you going?"

" To the bank," Monica stated rather excitedly, as she placed the paper she was previously holding, down on the table.

" Sperm or regular?" Joey asked with a sly grin.

" Sperm," she replied, while putting on the blouse.

" So, you're really doing it, huh?

" Oh yeah, picked a guy: 37135!" Monica exclaimed, as she held up the guy's file for Joey to see.

" He sounds nice," Joey stated sympathetically.

" I'd say so. He's got brown hair and green eyes," she retorted dreamily.

" No kidding, hmm," Her friend brought out, seemingly deep in thought.

" What?"

" Eh, I figured you would've picked a blonde guy."

" Really, why?" Monica asked, surprised.

" I always pictured you ending up with one of those tall, smart, blonde guys, with a name like: Hoyt," Joey clarified.

" Hoyt?"

" It's a name, yeah. I saw you in this great house, with a big pool."

" Is he… is he a swimmer?" Monica inquired, overcome by a sudden state of enthusiasm, as she kneeled down on a chair.

" He's got the body for it."

" Oh, I like that!" she exclaimed excitedly, now really warming up to the idea of this imaginary dream guy.

Then, Joey suddenly started giggling.

" What?" his friend asked, laughing right along with him.

" You guys have one of those signs that says: we don't swim in your toilet, so don't pee in our pool," he explained with wide eyes and a broad grin.

" We do not have one of those signs."

" Sure you do, it was a gift from me."

" Oh, and you have these three great kids," Joey went on ardently.

" Yeah, two girls and a boy?" his friend asked, as she went to sit down. She was desperately hoping that he'd answer positively to that question. Ever since she'd been in her early teens, she'd wished for two girls and one boy.

" Yeah?"

" And, and they wear those little water wings, you know and they're running around on the deck and Hoyt wraps this big towel around all three of them?" Monica inquired, in a rushed tone, while passionately acting out the actions she was describing.

" Sure!" her friend exclaimed, sporting a wide, happy grin.

Right after he'd said that, Monica's facial expression saddened, as she suddenly realized what kind of situation they'd been talking about: an imaginary one. She didn't have a tall, handsome boyfriend called Hoyt, nor did she have three little kids. She was just a single, lonely woman in her late twenties, who was now heading to a sperm bank, in a last desperate attempt to become a mother.

Seeing the sparkle fade from her eyes, Joey made a quick effort to cheer her up: " But hey, this way sounds good too."

" Yeah." his friend responded, growing more miserable by the minute.

" Oh, Monica," the actor brought out softly, before getting up and comfortingly wrapping his good arm around her from behind.

They had a quiet moment, until Joey suddenly shouted: " Oh, this guy's an astronaut?! That would've been cool!"

Monica subsequently threw him something of a glare and he quickly declared: " For like a day." Then, hurriedly went back over to hug her. Then, all of a sudden things seemed to get too much for his friend, as she softly started to cry.

" I'll never find a boyfriend again, Joey," she uttered between sobs.

" Oh, yes you will. Of course you will," Joey soothed, placing his warm lips up against her wet cheek.

" No, I won't, who am I kidding? I'm past my prime."

" Hey, don't say that. You wanna know what I think?"

" What's that?" Monica asked, a bit apprehensively, as Joey could say the weirdest things at times.

" In my personal experience, I've come to think that women are like good wine: the older they get, the better."

His friend giggled a bit, then asked: " Did you just come up with that to please me?"

" No…yeah… maybe… okay definitely, but in your case it's true: you truly are a beautiful woman, Monica," Joey admitted, as he reached out to tuck a strand of silky, dark hair behind her ear.

" You mean that?" Monica asked, a slight smile now gracing her features.

" Sure, I mean it. In fact: you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen," the actor confirmed sincerely, as he suddenly found himself gazing deeply into his friend's eyes.

" Joey, I… I…" she began, her face inching closer and closer towards Joey's.

" I meant every word I just said," Joey whispered, now so close to Monica, that the puffs of his hot breath condensed on her lips.

That appeared to be the moment where the tension reached its toll, as Monica lurched forward, grabbed her admirer by the collar and trapped his lips in a tender, gentle kiss.

Before it had even fully begun, it had already ended and she was now holding a hand in front of her swollen lips in sheer embarrassment.

" Joey… oh my god, Joey I… what did I just d…"

" Shh," Joey cut her off, right before he ran his good hand through her hair and returned his able mouth to hers.

It wasn't long before Monica started moaning, as Joey gently bit her bottom lip and easily slipped his skilled tongue into her warm mouth.

Then, all of a sudden the door opened, abruptly making them jump back from one another.

" No… no Joey. Your gums are perfectly fine," the former cook declared in a rushed fashion, upon seeing her roommate.

" Oh, so I guess I really did only imagine it, then!" the Italian exclaimed with a smile, while he hastily started making his way back over to the door.

" Yeah, you did! See ya!" Monica yelled nervously.

" Later!" came the equally tensed-up reply, as he quickly left the apartment.

" So… what was that all about?" Rachel asked, clearly sensing that something was up.

" Oh, nothing. Joey was just telling me he'd had the feeling that… that his gums had swollen up," her roommate explained, awkwardly wringing her hands.

" Say Mon, you want me to do the dishes?"

" Sure, fine go ahead," came the rushed reply.

And that's when Rachel really knew for sure that something peculiar had happened. Monica would almost never let her wash the dishes that easily. This could only mean two things: either her friend was very embarrassed or she was very confused.

" Monica Geller, I am sooo on to you," Rachel whispered, pointing her finger at a now closed bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Monica still hadn't emerged from her bedroom and Rachel was starting to get worried. She took a deep breath, then decided to go check on her friend.

" Hey, Mon is everything o…" she asked, abruptly halting her speech when she saw Monica fast asleep on the bed.

Rachel then tiptoed over to the bed, with the intention to tuck her roommate in. When she arrived at her destination however, she noticed that Monica was holding a photograph to her chest. Upon closer examination, Rachel realized it was a picture of Joey and Chandler.

" What on earth could she want with this?" she wondered aloud. Just then, Monica started to stir.

" Mmh, Rachel is that you?"

" Yeah, yes it's me."

" What are you doing in here?" Monica asked groggily, while stretching herself.

" Well, you were in here for such a long time, I guess I just grew kind of concerned."

" Oh… well, there's no need for that. I was just a little tired."

" You sure about that?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrows.

Monica subsequently produced another odd type of giggle, then replied: " Of course I'm sure, Rach. What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Her roommate said nothing in response, just nodded at the piece of paper, currently lying next to the pillow.

" Oh… oh," the youngest Geller brought out, while she started blushing bright red.

" Right… any meaning behind that picture depicting two of our best friends?"

" Well, actually… there is. You see, Joey and I kinda made out… a little bit," Monica admitted quietly, keeping her gaze firmly fixed on the duvet.

" Oh my god! You made out with Joey?!" Rachel exclaimed, in a kind of pleasantly shocked tone.

" Yes, yes I did, we kissed for a couple of minutes or so… but listen: you have to keep it quiet, okay? I don't want anyone making a big deal out of this."

" Oh… okay," her brother's girlfriend agreed, slightly disappointed.

" So, anyway how did it happen? Did he initiate it or did you? Tell me all the juicy details, Mon," she went on, practically squealing.

" Oh, it was so silly. You see: earlier I was getting ready to go to the sperm bank, when Joey stopped by to drop off another empty jar of jam…"

" Yeah?" Rachel encouraged.

" Then, I told him about my plans and how the guy I picked had brown hair. And that's when he told me he found that strange, cause he'd always pictured me with a blonde guy named Hoyt."

" Hoyt?"

" Yeah, that's an actual name, you know. So anyway: then he started telling me all about how I'd have these three kids with Hoyt and a swimming pool and stuff…"

" Uhu, and then?"

" Well, then I started crying, getting al depressed you know, because I realized that what he was telling me, had only been a stupid fantasy. Then he sat down next to me and started saying all these incredibly nice things and in my fragile state, I took the opportunity to kiss him."

" Oh my." Rachel gasped, holding a hand to her chest.

" I then quickly pulled away and that would have been the end of it, if he hadn't started kissing me back."

" So?" her roommate asked expectantly.

" So what?" Monica asked in sheer confusion.

" So what happens now, are you guys dating?"

" No, no, of course not. That definitely won't be the case. I mean: I have thought about it, sure: it's Joey, for crying out loud! I used to have this huge crush on him, when he first moved into the building. But then again, I also have to consider the fact that we're close friends now. I don't want to ruin our friendship, for what might be just a fling," Monica explained earnestly.

" Hmm, that's actually a good point. So, have you told him this already?"

" No, but I'm going to, as soon as I see him. He has the right to know how I feel.

" That's good, Mon, but still…" Rachel began, seemingly deep in thought.

" What? But still what?" Monica asked anxiously, sitting up a little straighter in her bed.

" Well, it's just… I hope you're not going to break his heart. You know how Joey can be really sensitive at times," her roommate replied thoughtfully.

The chef only scoffed at this, then said: " Of course I won't break his heart, Rach. As I said before: this is Joey. From time to time, he just likes to fool around with women a little bit. He never wants anything serious. I mean: he's not actually in love with me, surely."

" If you say so, Mon… Still, I wouldn't want to be here when you tell him," Rachel retorted, slowly getting up from the bed.

" Hey, actually aren't you supposed to be waitressing right now?" Monica asked suspiciously. She saw it as kind of her duty to keep a close eye on Rachel, since she wasn't really into her job.

" Hell no, Mon. It's Wednesday, the place doesn't even open till eleven," her friend replied, with a relaxed smile.

" Uhm, Rach… I don't mean to startle you in any way but…"

" What?"

" Well, it's eleven thirty, get out, out now!" Monica yelled in a booming voice.

" Oh my god, yeah see ya," Rachel greeted hurriedly, before storming right out of the house.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

It was only an hour later, when Joey came strolling into the kitchen of apartment 20. Monica was just taking another batch of her famous chocolate chip-cookies out of the oven.

" Hey you," Joey greeted her happily, a wide smile adorning his features.

" Hi Joey," Monica retorted, on a more neutral tone. She didn't want to give her friend any false hope.

" Ooh, are those things cookies?"

" Uhu, I made them specially for you," his friend explained, while taking off her oven mits

" That's so sweet! You know that in a way, we're kinda like a married couple?" Joey asked, a joyful glimmer clearly discernable in his eyes.

" No, we aren't."

" Oh, yes we are."

" No, we aren't," Monica repeated, a little louder than before. She really wanted to get the message across.

" Yes we are," her friend gloated, right before moving his face closer to hers.

" Joey, no," the youngest of the Geller siblings brought out sternly, as she turned her face away from him.

" Monica, what's wrong?" Joey asked, his look of happiness now changing into one of utter confusion.

" This, Joey… us."

" What?"

Monica let out a loud sigh, then stated: " Look… Joey, sit down for a minute, okay?"

" Sure," the actor replied, while doing just that.

His friend then joined him at the table and grabbed a hold of both his hands.

" Okay, listen: I just wanted you to tell you that whatever we did in here earlier… it has to stop."

" Why?" Joey asked on a sad, almost childlike tone.

" Because I don't want to risk my friendship with you, Joey."

" Well, if you didn't want this from the start, then why the hell did you kiss me, woman?!" he suddenly yelled, slamming his fist down onto the table.

" Because I was sad, Joey! That's why I kissed you! I didn't do it because I was in love with you, god!" Monica retorted, shouting with equal passion.

" But… but…" Joey began, looking really lost for a second.

" No, Joey. I was sad, you were there for me, saying all these really nice things and I kissed you out of gratefulness. That's the only truth there is, honey." his friend explained on a soft tone, as she placed her hand on top of his shoulder.

" Fine, then I'm leavin'," he stated coldly, pushing her hand away and making his way over to the door.

" Joey wait, don't leave like this… please!" Monica hollered anxiously. She didn't want him to be mad at her.

Joey let out a dry humorless chuckle, then said: " Then, how am I supposed to leave, Monica?" before walking out the door and slamming it behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chandler was just sitting on his BarcaLounger watching Baywatch, when he was suddenly startled by Joey bursting through the door.

" Hey dude, it's just an innocent door, there's no need to finish it off," he commented, when he'd regained his composure somewhat.

His roommate only grumbled in response, before angrily storming into his bedroom. For a while, Chandler just sat there, baffled, silently wondering what could have gotten into his friend. Then, he shrugged, got up from his chair and cautiously went over to Joey's bedroom door.

" Joe, please come out and watch Baywatch with me," he pleaded, as he rapped on the wooden surface.

" No," came the icy, yet firm reply.

" Oh come on, man, I have cold beers and everything. Just please get in your BarcaLounger and look at the pretty half naked ladies, as they run across the beach."

" I don't wanna," Joey retorted decisively. Just then, Phoebe walked through the door.

" Oh, thank god, Pheebs. Please help me."

" Why, what's wrong?" she asked, while placing her guitar case down onto the counter.

" It's Joey, he's upset and sulking in his room and I can't get him to come out," Chandler explained in a bit of a whiny tone.

" Oh, I see. Well, I know just the thing to solve this. Just ask him if he wants me to take my top of for him. Seeing my bra usually makes him feel better."

Her friend gave her a weird look, then asked: " Why can't you ask him that yourself?"

In response, Phoebe only gasped, then declared: " Oh please, Chandler. I am a masseuse, but not that kind of masseuse."

" Joe, do you want Phoebe to take her top off and show you her bra?" Chandler asked uneasily. " God, I can't believe I just said that."

" No… maybe… alright!" Joey finally yelled, as he hurriedly rushed out the door again. Upon seeing his friend still fully dressed, he frowned. " Hey! Where's the bra?"

Chandler sighed, then began explaining: " That was only a trick to lure you out, Joe. There isn't going to be an actua…"

He quickly halted his sentence, when he saw Phoebe swiftly pulling her blouse up over her head and tossing it to the side.

" Oh my god! You actually do that?!" he then asked, in a high-pitched voice, as he looked on with his mouth wide open.

" Sure, I do. It's really the easiest way to turn Joey back into his old self again," Phoebe clarified casually, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

" Yeah, baby!" Joey commented, now displaying a broad grin.

Chandler's facial expression was still one of pure horror though and for a while he just stood there, absolutely motionless.

" Oh come on, Chandler. Don't be such a baby: it's only a bra."

" Oh dear god, she is talking to me, while she's half-naked," her bedazzled friend muttered, then repeated the exact same phrase to Joey.

" Damn dude, what the hell is wrong with you? Most guys would be psyched to see a girl's bra."

In response Chandler threw him a meaningful glance and it was then that Joey finally got the hint.

" Oh… oh that's right, I totally forgot, sorry man," he stated sympathetically, patting his roommate on the back.

" What?" Phoebe asked.

" Chandler's afraid of bras, cause he can't work them," Joey explained drily.

" Dude!" Chandler exclaimed, glaring daggers at his best friend.

" Sorry, it just slipped out," the man in question retorted, sending his roommate an apologetic look.

For a while, there was a tense silence, where everybody just minded their own business. Then, all of a sudden it was interrupted, when Phoebe spoke again.

" Hey Chandler, would you care to unclasp my bra?" she purred seductively, winking at her terrified friend.

" Fl…flennan," Chandler stuttered, turning to an amused Joey for help.

" Hey, she asked you to do it, buddy, not me," he stated, playing along with Phoebe's little act.

" I've gotta go… somewhere…" his best friend began, while heading for the door.

" Where oh where, loverrr?" Phoebe asked, clearly enjoying her friend's uncomfortable state.

" Uhm… wherever my feet take me. I don't know! See ya!" he yelled anxiously, before he fled the apartment.

" Wow, that was just… classic." Joey giggled, shaking his head.

" Oh, I know. Did you see the look on his face? He was so totally freaked out," Phoebe agreed.

" Yeah, that is typically Chandler: going crazy over the stupidest things."

" Oh, ooh I know. I should totally tell all of this to Monica and Rachel. Yeah, I think I'm going over there right now, wanna come with me?"

" Uh… no thanks, not really," the actor replied, his whole demeanor changing, when he heard Monica's name.

" Why not? What's wrong?"

" Eh, it's nothing, Pheebs. I just… I just don't really feel like going over there right now. Actually, I don't really feel like doing anything right now," Joey stated sadly, as he went to sit in his chair.

" Okay, something's clearly up. What's bothering you?" the masseuse asked, taking a seat in Chandler's BarcaLounger.

" Nothing!"

" Oh come on, Joey. You can tell me. That's what I'm here for."

" Nah, I'm gonna pass. I think I'm just going to sit in my chair and…" his eyes shifted to the half bottle of beer on the floor. " finish Chandler's beer."

" Fine, suit yourself, but you know where to find me. You can come over at anytime… oh no, that's not true. Don't come over on Sunday, cause then my grandmother's spirit is coming back. Yeah… it could be very traumatizing, with her not really knowing you and all… just don't get near my place on Sunday, okay?" Phoebe rambled, right before getting up.

" Alright, alright, I won't," Joey assured her, sending her a weirded-out glance in the process.

" Okay, that's good, I'm just gonna go then, bye." His friend announced, about to leave the flat shirtless.

" Pheebs, you're forgetting your blouse."

" Oh… right," she said, right before running over to the corner to get the garment.

" Okay, now I'm really out of here, bye."

" Bye," Joey spoke softly, really only addressing a closed door.

He then turned to his bottle of beer and said: " Well, look like it's just me and you, buddy."


	4. Chapter 4

While Joey was still sulking and sipping his beer, Phoebe had already reached the door to Monica's apartment.

" Hey, Monica, you'll never guess what just happened over at Joey and Ch…" She abruptly stopped talking, when she noticed Monica wasn't even in the room. She found Chandler awkwardly sitting on the couch, instead.

" Oh, you're here," she stated in surprise.

" Are you fully dressed again?" her friend asked, turning his head towards her, but keeping a hand in front of his eyes.

" Yes, yes I am. Where's Monica?"

" Oh, she just went into the bathroom, till then I'm sorry to say you're stuck with me," Chandler joked.

" Ooh, well that's not fun," Phoebe retorted cruelly, visibly making Chandler cringe.

" Thanks, you've really upgraded my day so far. You're one of the main reasons I'm happy to be alive," he declared sarcastically.

" I know, why else would you want to be alive? I mean: you're dating Janice, you have a boring job and you don't really have that many friends. Besides you're…"

" Alright, I think that's enough out of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find something to blow my brains out with," Chandler muttered, as he got back up from the couch and left the apartment.

" Wow, gloomy much… oh hey, Monica."

" Hey," came the dismal reply.

" Where's Chandler?" Monica asked, looking all around the room.

" Oh, he went back home. He was acting like a drama queen again. So… did he tell you what happened?"

" That he ran away when he saw your bra? Yeah, he told me," the chef stated drily.

" Don't you think that's funny?"

" No, not really. So, Chandler freaks out when he sees a girl's bra, big deal," Monica retorted without much emotion, as she went to take a seat at her table.

" Okay, that's it right there, I've had it up to here with you people! Why are you all acting so grumpy?!" Phoebe yelled, slamming her hand down on the back of the couch.

" What do you mean?"

" Well first I wanted to spend some time with the guys, because you know they're my friends and all. I even wanted to present them with a preview of my new song: " Christmas is crappy", which is a huge honor, on any occasion. But what do I find upon my arrival? Joey locked up into his bedroom, all depressed! I managed to cheer him up for a while sure, but then he got all sad on me again! Now I'm here and you are like… an exact copy of him!"

" Really? Joey was that sad?"

" Yuhu, he didn't want to watch Baywatch or come with me to visit you guys, while normally raiding your fridge, is one of the things he enjoys the most."

" Oh my god, I sucked the life out of him!" Monica shouted in a high-pitched voice, quickly getting up and rushing back over to her bedroom.

" Monica, Monica… hey what do you mean?" her blonde friend inquired anxiously, walking over to the now closed door.

" I broke Joey!" came the muffled response.

" What?! What on earth are you talking about?! What did you do to him?!"

" I… I don't want to talk about it. It's bad enough that Rachel knows. I… I can't tell you as well."

" Yes you can, I demand it!" Phoebe hollered, while urgently pounding on the wooden surface.

" No, no I can't, now go away… please. I need some time to think."

" Alright, alright, prepare to burn in hell for keeping things from me, though." Phoebe muttered, moving away from the door.

" Phoebe.. please, it's nothing personal."

" Oh, I think I'll be the judge of that and also… you won't get to hear the preview of my song either, which is a damn shame, cause it was a pretty great song!" Phoebe yelled, right before leaving the apartment with slamming doors.

" Oh boy, and this day's not even over yet," Monica uttered tiredly, while flopping down onto her bed.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. .E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

It was already quite late in the evening, when there suddenly came another knock on the door of apartment 20. This time around, it was Rachel who answered it and she was surprised to see who it was, at this time of night.

" Chandler, hey! What are you doing here? I was just about to head off to bed."

" Hey, well I wanted to get my forty winks, but there was a little something… or someone keeping me from getting any sleep."

" Oh, ooh, I see. Is Joey up to his old tricks again?"

" Uhu, much to my dismay. I don't know what kind of pills they swallowed at dinner, but they're actually going at it like animals, like literally."

" Seriously?" Rachel asked, a small smirk gracing her features.

" Yeah, they really can't get any louder… oh, I actually think I can still hear them in here. Or is that just my brain getting ready to explode, from the overexposure to shrieking and moaning and… screaming and more… shrieking?" her friend brought out in sheer annoyance.

" Oh, honey. I feel bad for you. You can sleep on our couch, if you want to."

" Thanks, I'd like that," Chandler retorted, heading straight for the comfy sofa.

" Well, I'm off to bed, goodnight Chandler," Rachel greeted, while strolling over to her bedroom.

" Goodnight, Rach," her friend stated, part-yawning in the process. Then, he quickly curled into a ball and made himself up for a good night's sleep at last.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

While Chandler and Rachel were both snoozing, Monica was silently crying into her pillow. She'd heard every single word of their hushed conversation by her door, and she'd taken it a lot harder than she initially thought she would've took it. How could Joey just have sex with some random chick, not even a day after he'd kissed her? Well, she did of course kind of encourage it herself, with the whole: " we're just friends and nothing more"-speech, but that was effectively what she'd believed at that point. Now, however, after hearing about Joey's latest conquest in great detail, she wasn't so sure anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

When Joey woke up the next morning, he had a hell of a hangover. He winced in pain, as the bright sunlight reached his eyes and turned to lie on his other side, where he was met with the sight of a woman whose name he couldn't even remember.

" Oh man… how drunk was I? She isn't even that hot," he muttered quietly, careful not to wake her up. He had to get her out of the apartment as fast as possible, before Monica saw.

Then he sighed: who was he kidding? Monica wouldn't care: she only saw him as a friend. He groaned in emotional pain, as he came to the conclusion that he'd only lured this girl into his bed, because she faintly resembled Monica.

Then, he felt that dreadful tell-tale headache coming up. He knew he'd drank way too much yesterday, but that had just been his way of coping with the fact, that he would never be able to be with the woman he loved. That's right: loved, because unlike what some people thought, he actually was capable of having deeper feelings for certain women. And Monica just happened to be one such example.

His more than friendly feelings for her, had started over two months ago and had refused to go away since then. They had subsequently really escalated, when she'd kissed him yesterday. He'd really thought they could have been something special, but then she'd given him the old: we're just friends and nothing else-speech and that plan had gone to pot.

" Heeey, tiger," came a sudden voice from next to him, abruptly pulling him from his thoughts.

" Hi," he replied, without much enthusiasm, as he quickly got out of bed and started searching for his underwear

" Where are you going?" Jane Doe asked, as she went to lie on her side and seductively started twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

" Uh... I'm just gonna go take a shower, won't be a minute," he replied, trying to put on a fake-smile.

" Why would you do that? You know, I'm not quite done with you yet," the unknown girl tried, as she grabbed a hold of his hand and roughly pulled him to her.

" Hey…uhm… I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I really don't feel like doing that right now," he tried, while unsuccessfully attempting to remove himself from her.

" Your little friend seems to tell me otherwise," she purred sensually, as she moved her hand down to his lower area.

" Well… yeah, who cares what that wants," the actor suddenly stated firmly as he broke away from her embrace and jumped back out of bed.

" Hey… why are you acting like such a jerk, all of a sudden? You were more than willing to give me what I wanted yesterday, even going up to five times."

" Yes, well, I was drunk yesterday, okay? Say, listen here… Casey?"

" Stacey!" she corrected him angrily, as she moved to get up as well.

" Well, Stacey, here's a thought: why don't you just put your clothes back on and get the hell out of here, alright?"

" Why, what a way to treat a lady. I thought you were different, but you don't even care enough to remember my name, apparently," Stacey brought out, in sheer indignance, as she quickly got dressed again.

" I'm glad you understand and… when you use words like: apparently, I don't know what that means," Joey retorted matter-of-factly.

Stacey only rolled her eyes, then huffed and promptly left his bedroom, slamming the door in her wake.

" Well, that was close," Joey mumbled to himself, as he wiped at his forehead. Then he emerged from the room, only to get hit in the face by the same woman he'd just rejected.

" Fuck you, Joey! I hope you'll rot in hell!" she shouted, right before grabbing her purse and storming out of the apartment.

" Well, she seemed nice," came a sarcastic voice from behind him.

" Oh please just shut up, dude. I'm not in the mood," the Italian brought out, while he took a seat in his chair and put his head in his hands.

" Okay Joe, there's clearly something wrong," Chandler stated, as he walked over to the chair.

" Well, yeah…" Joey began.

" Care to tell me what it is?" his friend asked, kneeling down in front of him and prying his hands from his face.

" Well.. remember yesterday, when I locked myself into my room?"

" Yes, I was there…"

" Well, I did that, because I was upset about something," the actor explained needlessly.

" Nooo? Really? I hadn't noticed," his friend brought out, feigning surprise.

There was a long pause in the conversation, before Joey had finally plucked up the courage to tell Chandler what had happened.

" I…uh, yesterday… I kind of kissed Monica,"

Chandler's only reaction, was an extremely stunned face. He was in such a shock, that he hadn't heard the door to the flat opening.

" What?! You kissed Monica?!" the ' transponster' exclaimed, getting straight into his friend's face.

" I... uh… I'll come back some other time," Monica brought out mortified, as she turned back around and left the apartment again.


End file.
